


Teito Klein - Whump One Shot Series

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Anime Whump series [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sickfic, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: A series of one shot with Teito being sick, injured, scared, sad, crying, etc and the others helping him like family they are to him.





	1. Training injury

Another day at the Military Academy meanig that Teito needs to hear people whispering about him being a slave and the director pet.

The good part is that his best friend Mikage was always to him shooting angry looks at people or sometimes  using his Zaiphon to push them or other things. 

Unfortunately for Teito, his good day was over when they had training with Zaiphon and his adversary was a bully. 

Teito could saw his adversary Zaiphon coming towards him and before he could protect himself he was thrown away landing on his forearm. 

"Teito!"Mikage shouted, running towards him and knelling beside him. "Are you ok? Are you injured?" 

"Don't worry Mikage. I'm OK. "

" You should go to the nurse office Klein-kun,"the teacher responsible for they're training said. "

"I'm OK teacher. Can I go to my room?" 

"Sure. Celestine-kun can you please take Klein-kun to your room? "

"Of course", Mikage said helping Teito up and taking them to they're room. 

Teito walked behind Mikage holding his left arm against his chest and ignoring the other students snickering. 

Arriving in they're room, Mikage helped Teito on the bed and looked at him seriously. 

"Let me see Teito. "

"Don't worry Mikage. Is nothing." 

"Let me decide that."

Mikage took Teito injured arm and lifted the sleeve and looked to see a big bruise. He pressed on it and Teito winced and retreated his arm. 

"Sorry Teito. Fortunately is nothing worse. Just a bruise. Some rest and ice and everything will be alright. "

Mikage left the room and took some ice from the kitchen and put them in a towel. He brought it to they're room and tied it to Teito arm putting pressure on the bruise and laid him in the bed. 

The next morning when he woke up Teito could feel that his arm wasn't hurting him anymore. 

"Good morning Teito. How is your arm? "Mikage asked. 

" Much better. Thanks to you. "

"I'm glad. We are best friends and we will always help each other." 

"Yeah".Teito said smiling at his best friend. 


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of character death.

Outside was dark and peaceful. The sky was full of stars and the moon was glowing. The glow covering a young boy face. 

His face wearing a painful expression as he looked outside the window at the sky. And it's name is Teito. 

Teito Klein parents were killed when he was a little kid and he was took as a slave. 

Years latter he was taken by the Military School director and used to kill people. After he joined the school everyone bullied him of the fact that he was a slave and the director pet. 

That until Mikage arrived and protected him from bullies and becoming his first friend. He even risked his life to help him escape from prison. 

The timp spent at the church was filled with worry for his friend who remained at the school. Until Mikage arrived at the church too. 

Even if his arrival was suspicious, Teito was glad that his best friend was fine and with him. 

But his happiness shorted because Mikage was controlled by Ayanami and he was forced to fight against him. In the end Mikage sacrificed himself and he died. 

Teito turned from the window to look at his bed, were a small pink pet was sleeping. That pet being Mikage reborned. 

He looked at the small pet for a little while and after that he left his room. He walked outside and sitted and a bench looking at the sky. 

"You can sleep? Teito-kun. "

Teito turned in the direction of the voice and looked to see Labrador looking at him sadly. 

"I can't sleep Labrador-san". 

"I understand. You suffered a great loss. "

Teito looked down and could feel tears pouring from his eyes. Before he could wipe his eyes Labrador hand wiped it before him. 

"You need to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." 

"But.."

"No Teito. Mikage choose that to protect you. No one forced him to do it."

Teito nodded and Labrador picked him up and began to walk in Teito direction room. The journey was short but Teito manged to fall asleep in the bishop arms during it. 

Arriving there Labrador laid the young boy in the bed and covered him with a blanket. He looked at him for a few minutes and after that he left knowing that Teito will not woke up. 

Teito was hurting but healing in the same time. With time Teito will be alright  


	3. Sick

Teito was laying on the fountain ledge looking at the sky. Today was a beautiful day. Not to hot but not cold either. Many people were enjoying the beautiful day except him. 

In the morning he woke up with a massive headache and nauseated. He skipped breakfast, because only its smell was making nauseated. So he decided to go outside but he got dizzy and decided to lie down on the fountain ledge. 

Right now looking at the sky,with one hand on his stomach and another on the water, the fountain resident was beside him. Razete was storking his hair with one hand and humming a shooting song in the same time. Teito closed his eyes enjoying the song that miraculously made his headache more bearable. 

"Hey brat. What are you doing here? "

Teito closed his eyes when he heard the voice. 

The pervert excuse for a bishop also know as Frau walked beside Teito and touched his shoulder, making the young boy to open his eyes and looked at the blonde bishop. 

" Weren't supposed to be in the library and study for the exam? "

" I couldn't concentrate. "

Besides Teito, Razete was showing Frau that Teito was feeling ill. 

" Are you feeling sick? "

"A bit. I have just a headache and i feel nauseated." 

Frau touched Teito forehead and after that he picked him up. 

"You don't have fever. I will bring you to my room to keep an eye on you after I told Labrador to make you some hot tea. "Before he left Frau looked at the church mermaid and said:" Thank you for taking care of him". 

Razete smiled and waved at the two persons before going back in the water.

Frau took Teito in his room and laid him in the bed before going after Labrador. Teito almost falled asleep but when the blonde bishop re-entered in the room he opened his eyes again. 

Frau has gave Teito the tea and after he drank it he falled asleep. All the night Frau stayed awake to watch after the young boy. 

Around midnight Teito developed a fever and Frau needed to change the washcloth from his forehead. And with another one he caressed the boy face, neck, chest and arms to cool his body.

Fortunately after a few hours the fever had disappeared. 

In the morning when Teito woke up he saw that he was feeling much better. He looked around the room to see Frau asleep on the coffin. 

"Frau. Woke up. "

Frau opened his eyes and when he saw that Teito was awake he rushed beside him. 

"How are feeling?" 

"Much better. Thank you for taking care of me. "

Frau ruffled the boy head, smiled than said. 

" No problem brat. "


	4. Cracked ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This chapter title sucks a bit.

It's was another late night training with the Frau puppets when it happened. Teito was running to catch the puppets when he stepped wrong and he was thrown in the air. Again. But this time he wasn't just bruised. When he falled on the floor on his left side, Teito heard a crack from his abdomen. Then he screamed. 

"Teito-kun! "Castor shouted and rushed totthet whimpering boy." What's wrong? "

" It's hurts,"he said clenching his teeth and grabbing his abdomen. He also could feel tears streaming down his face. He wasn't a big crier but the pain was so bad that he couldn't control himself. "It's hurts so bad." 

"Let me see", Castor said putting a hand on Teito shoulder. 

He prompted the boy upper body against his chest and then he removed the boy arm and lifted the shirt. He feather touched the boy side and when he touched him on the painful part, Teito whimpered.

"It's smees that the fall cracked you two ribs. I will take you to my room and patch you up. "

Before he could lift the boy in his arms, Teito grasped his arms and made Castor stop. 

" What's wrong? "

" Take me to my room. Mikage and Hakuren will worry if I don't come back. "

" Don't worry. They already know that you are with me. They will worry more if they saw you like that. "

Teito nodded knowing that Castor was right. The bishop wiped the boy tears and lifted him up and brought him in his room were he patched him up. 

Teito couldn't lie. It hurt very much but after he was patched the pain wasn't so bad anymore. 

" Teito-kun I must apologize. My training has gave a big injury. "

"Don't worry Castor-san. When i was in the academy I was injured at the trainings all the time. Fortunately I had Mikage to patch me up after that." A small silence followed the last sentence but after a few seconds Teito looked at Castor and smiled. "Thank you for the training and for patching me up." 

"No problem Teito-kun.Now go to your room. It's late and you need to rest. "

" Yeah. Good night Castor-san. "

" Good night Teito-kun."


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but because of my lack of imagination this will be the last chapter. I've marked my story as complete but if I've got more ideas I will still upload it. Also if you have ideas you can share them with me in the comments. Or if you are to shy to put them in the comments you can send them through Gmail. I will let my address for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> alexandraghinea09@gmail.com

_Blood. Blood. Everywhere was blood. On the floor, on the walls and ceiling. On the blood were death people. His family and friends._

_His dad, Father, Mikage, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Hakuren and many others._

_But it can't be. Frau, Castor and Labrador are three of the 7 Ghost. They can't die. They can't die._

_He moved and kneeled beside the three bodies._

_"You can't be dead. You can't. Wake up. Please wake up,"he said crying and shaking the cold and immobile bodies._

_Then immediately the bodies started to move making the boy to jump in fright and back away from them._

_All the bodies raised and pointed at the boy. Then they began to speak all of them in the same time, the same thing._

_"You killed us. You killed us. "_

_" No. No. I didn't. "_

_" You killed us. You killed us. Teito Klein._

_"No. No. NO! "_

* * *

" No! "

"Teito!" 

Teito shakingly turned his head on his left to see Hakuren awake and looking worried at him. 

Hakuren has get up from his bed and walked beaide Teito hugging the scared and crying boy. 

"What's wrong Teito? "

"Dead. Dead. All of them are dead." 

"Who is dead? "he asked worried, looking at the boy face. 

" All. You, Mikage, my dad, Father, Frau, Castor and Labrador. All of them are dead. "

"Teito. I don't know about your dad or Father. But i'm not dead. I'm right here. So is Mikage. Look", he said taking the small pet and putting him on Teito chest. Mikage immediately starting to nuzzle against Teito chest to calm the boy. "And neither are Frau, Castor or Labrador. They are in they're room sleeping." 

Teito calmed down a bit and looked at the breathing and alive bodies of Mikage and Hakuren. 

"I'm sorry for waking you. It's was just a nightmare after all. "

"I don't mind. You are my friend. But can you please tell what was the nightmare about?"

Teito hesitated for a few seconds but in the end he told Hakuren about his nightmare. 

" You know that this will never happen. Right? It's was just a nightmare. Even if we are going happen someday, we will never blmae you. Never. "

" Thank you Hakuren. For everything. "

" I must thank you. Because you finally began to share your pain with me. "

" You are my friend after all. It's natural to share your pain with your friends and family. "

" You are right. "

 

 


End file.
